kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Circe
Dora Circe(ドーラキルケ Dōrakiruke) is a pig-based Dora Monster that appeared in Episode 8 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. He is voiced by Toku Nishio. Appearance Dora Circe has the appearance of giant pig head with arms coming out of the sides of the mouth and the feet underneath. Dora Circe is wearing a spartan helmet on his head with his pig ears hanging on each side. He has giant pig hooves over his hands, a swirly pig tail at the rear, hoofed feet, a giant mouth with four fangs, and black eyes. Biography Bandora witnesses Boi eating with a boy, named Mamoru, and his family who bond by eating together in a restaurant. Annoyed that a family is bonding by eating while she is trying to cut back after gaining 10 pounds after being unsealed, Bandora goes to Pleprechuan to put in a clay of Dora Circe that he made the other in the Nendora Machine. Despite Pleprechuan stating that the model was a failure, Bandora makes him put the clay model in the machine anyway. Once the machine is turned on, smoke shoots out of the pipe and Dora Circe is born. Dora Circe first strikes Mamoru’s family by sneakily stealing all of their food while they’re eating, making the family accuse each other. After three days of no food, Boi finds Mamoru at a depressed state. He tries to give him a hamburger, but Dora Circe snatches it without being noticed and runs off. Realizing that something’s wrong, Boi shows a video of Mamoru’s family eating to the others and see the food starting to disappear. When they play it frame by frame, they find Dora Circe. Goushi recognizes the Dora Monster from the book. The book says that the Circe showed up in Greece about 2,000 years ago and stole food from the king and the prince, making them doubt each other that lead to a conflict that destroyed the country. The book also says that the Circe was destroyed with the herb moly. Before the Zyurangers can think of where to find the moly, Dora Circe strikes the city again, so they head out to fight him. After Dora Circe raids different restaurants and makes everyone inside go against each other, he rests on top of a building and picks his teeth with a giant toothpick. The Zyurangers manage to find him where Boi says that he’s worse than a pig, which Dora Circe feels insulted at. After Dora Circe jumps down and shoots at them, the Zyurangers transform into their suits and charge forward with their weapons. During the fight, Dora Circe breathes in Mei and Boi’s Ptera Arrow and Saber Daggers into his mouth and swallows them. Dan and Goushi then go for a close combat with their own weapons, but Dora Circe kicks them away and swallows their weapons as well. Geki then tries to slash at Dora Circe with his Ryugekiken, but the Dora Monster knocks it out of Geki’s hands and lets it fall into his mouth, allowing him to swallow it too. With the Zyurangers defenseless, Dora Circe is about to eat them as well until he gets attacked by a mysterious man, named Gnome, with golf balls. Once Dora Circe is knocked down by the golf balls, Gnome transports the Zyurangers to his home to give them the moly herb. Later, Dora Circe continues eating around the city where the police and chefs are now looking for him. While Dora Circe is resting, Geki calls out to him saying that they have something yummier for him. Dora Circe finds the Zyurangers with five dishes: sandwhich, shortcake, sushi, steak, and hamburger steak. Everyone, except for Boi, throw their dishes at Dora Circe for him to eat. Before Boi throws the sandwich, he adds the moly herb inside and throws it at Dora Circe. After eating the sandwich with the moly herb, Dora Circe suddenly starts coughing up all the food he ate, especially the Zyurangers’ weapons, turning him deflated. Seeing the situation, Bandora prepares to turn Dora Circe into a giant, but passes out from hunger after trying to cut back on her eating. After the Zyurangers strike Dora Circe with their weapons, they combine them into the Howling-Cannon and aim fire at Dora Circe, destroying him. Powers/Abilities Giant Fork & Knife: Dora Circe carries around a giant fork and knife. Although, they were never used in actual combat nor any other. Speed: Dora Circe is able to eat food at a fast rate and can run around anywhere very quickly without being noticed. High Jumping: Dora Circe is able to jump up high to the top of a building. Snout Beams: When Dora Circe’s eyes glow red, he breathes in energy and shoots out two tornado-like beams from his snout. Vacuum Breath: Dora Circe is able to breath in any targeted objects to bring them into his mouth to be eaten. Quotes *''”I want to eat something now!”'' -Dora Circe’s first line *''”Wow, this is so yummy! But I’m still hungry.”'' *''”Thank you for the food!” - Dora Circe after eating all the food at a grocery mart *”This dagger is so yummy!”'' - Dora Circe upon eating Mei and Boi’s weapons *''”I’m going to eat you all!”- After swallowing the Zyurangers’ weapons *”Oh, I love sandwiches!”'' *''”I’m so hungry! I’m so thin now!”'' -After swallowing the moly herb and coughing up all the food he ate. *''”They got me!”'' - Dora Circe’s final line Trivia *Dora Circe is one example of a Super Sentai Kaijin whose giant transformation gets interrupted. Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Gluttonous Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:Ungulate Kaijin